A Lonely Girl
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: AU of "Just the Two of Us"! What if Trixie explained that she hated being alone to Timmy and why she didn't want to be alone? Would things have ended up differently? Timmy x Trixie
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, which belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon respectively!

Okay, do you people remember the episode 'Just the Two of Us'? Didn't you HATE how that episode went? Okay, I get that there MAY not be fans of Trixie in the audience, but I know there are a few people who hated this episode and how Trixie was characterized in it. We all know Trixie is a different character as portrayed in earlier seasons, so... yeah, this is an AU of what would happened if Trixie reacted differently if Timmy wished that he and Trixie were the only two BEINGS on Earth. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the skating rink, Trixie had suddenly noticed something odd... practically almost nobody was in the skating rink... which was particularily odd since just a few minutes ago, there were plenty of people around. Maybe they were outside.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Trixie called as she exited the skating rink, but much to her surprise, there was nobody outside... the cars were in the street, but nobody was driving them... nor were they moving. It struck Trixie as particularily odd, but for some reason, she didn't question why... maybe she couldn't... "Hello?"

Nobody responded... she suddenly felt... alone in the world.

"Weird, huh?"

Trixie's eyebrows raised as she knew that familiar voice. It was Timmy Turner, her pain-in-the-butt stalker she couldn't help but like secretly. She knew Timmy was not on her level, but she had to give him props for at least trying to ask her out... multiple times. She rolled her eyes as she groaned, "What is it, boy-I'm-ignoring?"

"Oh, you won't be ignoring me, because... it's like we're the LAST two people on Earth." Timmy shrugged.

Her eyes widened as she said, "No, that's impossible... no human... that is... no person... I..." She really couldn't question their disappearance. She was starting to get a little worried... her friends were gone, her adoring fans (well, the fans that her mother and father forced upon her) were gone... were her parents gone too? She was starting to get a little afraid. "That would mean... there are..." She couldn't tell her real feelings of loneliness to Timmy. But this was Timmy Turner she was talking about... according to most people, he was the most loser-est out of all the losers in the entire universe... if loser-est was a word.

But to Trixie, that didn't matter... if Timmy really DID like her... she'd have to give him a chance. On the inside, she was smiling a little, because that meant it was her big chance to hang out with Timmy and see what he was like, even if he was a loser, she couldn't help but be interested in the guy. After all, the last time she would ever show her true self was with Timantha, but even then, she disappeared. She often wondered how Timantha was doing. But, with Timmy, he was an odd boy, but something about him just made her interested in him.

"...That would mean there are less people around... to adore me..." she sighed as she clung Timmy close to him, a little afraid. "I need... somebody to adore me..."

"Uh... I'm here." Timmy said.

Trixie paused as she smiled at Timmy. "Oh, okay... just... just promise me you won't leave my side, okay?"

Trixie was really afraid she'd be alone, and her only consolence right now was Timmy... she knew he loved her, and in truth, she wasn't sure about her feelings on Timmy Turner, but she knew one thing for sure, she didn't mind hanging with him... besides... none of the popular girls were here, nor was anybody else. She could do WHATEVER she wanted, and Timmy would be right by her side... She really felt happy when she was with Timmy, but she didn't understand why.

"Say it..." Trixie asked, in a begging sort of way, which Timmy noticed at first, but just threw it aside.

"Wow, you're pretty." Timmy smiled, knowing Trixie always liked that compliment.

Trixie sighed a little. She really felt better when someone always complimented her, even if it was her adoring fans. "Thanks, I really needed that, boy-I'm-ignoring-but-not-really-ignoring-right-now-since-you're-the-only-one-here."

"Uh, my name is, Timmy, actually..." Timmy started.

"Wonderful!" Trixie said, smiling. "Come on, you want to have some fun together? I could use some right about now."

"Sure." Timmy smiled, knowing Trixie's actual character and knowing what Trixie secretly liked, but he kept it to himself. "How about some comic books over at the comic book store."

"Okay!" Trixie smiled as she started to take Timmy with him. "Maybe on the way, you can compliment me over how pretty I am!"

* * *

And so, Timmy and Trixie had the most fun out of their lives as they did whatever they wanted. She laughed as she had fun hanging out with Timmy... she would often show his interests, which co-incided with her interests... and she even had fun just ruining the school, because how rare was it she could get to do that? All in all, it gave her some time as she was complimented by Timmy about how pretty she was (only because she asks, and sometimes, she even didn't need to ask)...

But as fun as it was to hang out with Timmy, she started to sigh. She was starting to get lonely... really lonely... she just wanted to see her parents again... just wanted to know if they were okay... and her friends, even if they were popular and they were jerks, she just wanted to know if they were okay... she didn't reveal it to Timmy though as she was busy fawning over her new shoes.

"This is so great, Timmy. I had the best day of my life!" Trixie smiled. "It was like... we were meant to be together forever."

Timmy gave a slight smile as he focused on the barbecue, making burgers. How a kid can make burgers at a young age, Trixie did not know... but she didn't care... all that mattered was that Trixie had a friend to talk to. She was smiling a bit as she combed her hair a little and stared at the mirror.

"Man, this is really the best day of my life. I'm glad you're my friend slash boyfriend, Timmy." Trixie smiled... then she paused as she looked around. "Timmy? Timmy?"

Timmy had disappeared into thin air. Trixie was starting to get worried. No, no, not him too! She didn't want to be alone. Not now, not when she and Timmy were this close. She was starting to shake nervously. She was alone... alone... alone...

She then heard the flushing of a toilet as she saw Timmy coming out of the bathroom. Trixie came out and hugged him as she sighed in relief. "Oh, Timmy, thank goodness. Where have you been? I thought... I thought you were gone!"

"I just went to the bathroom. I said I was going there for a few seconds." Timmy said.

Trixie sighed in relief. "Oh... thank goodness... don't scare me like that again."

Timmy then noticed Trixie was shaking badly. "Are you okay?"

She wanted to say no, she wasn't... but she really couldn't question why, instead, she said, "Perfectly fine, Timmy... perfectly fine..."

Trixie then held Timmy close as she said, "Please, just tell me I'm pretty..."

"You're pretty, Trixie..." Timmy said.

Trixie sighed in relief. "Thanks, Timmy..."

* * *

"I'm glad we have a chance to hang out here..." Trixie smiled as she was walking around the food department of the mall. "Isn't it, Timmy?"

Trixie paused. "Timmy? Timmy?"

Trixie got scared. Timmy disappeared again! It happened again... she was really scared... she hated being alone... she just wanted a friend... did she scare Timmy away? She looked down and sniffled.

"Trixie?"

"Timmy?" Trixie looked up to see Timmy coming over with a few cans of food. "Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay? Where did you go? I missed you!"

"I just went to get some more food." Timmy said, in concern. "Are you SURE you're okay?"

Trixie struggled to say no, but what came out of her mouth was, "I'm the best, never better..."

She knew she was lying to herself, but she couldn't say it.

* * *

"What is going on with Trixie?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda, Cosmo was still staring angrily at Wanda. The three of them were hiding inside the gardening department of the store, and Timmy had time to put in a Timmy doll to distract Trixie in hopes she didn't get lonely.

"Well, sport, when you made the wish of being the last two people and intelligent beings on Earth except us and Trixie didn't question why, it did more than just making her not question why." Wanda explained. "Trixie needs people to respond to her, company to be with... from the looks of things, she didn't like being alone..."

Timmy's eyes widened as he said, "So, not only did I block Trixie's questioning of why, she also lost the ability to tell the truth... so she's not okay?"

"If she wasn't okay, she'd be destroying everything..." Cosmo said, slightly still angry.

"Cosmo, stop being angry. I've been with you for ten thousand years, do you think if there was a problem, I would have left by now?" Wanda frowned.

Cosmo paused. "Maybe..."

Wanda gave a slight smile. "Aw, come here, you!"

Cosmo then got uncomfortable as Wanda hugged him. "Timmy, I may not be the smart one, but you should probably unwish the wish..."

Timmy paused. "What have I done? You guys are right. I should probably talk to Trixie. First, I need to unblock one part of the wish, but I'm going to do it WITHOUT revealing you guys..."

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Confession

Here's the next chapter of the Fairly Oddparents story! To answer a reviewer's question, no, this is just going to be the only episode, unfortunately. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Trixie, by now, was getting really nervous as she was shaking. She had just noticed that the Timmy she was holding was a doll and she was getting really scared. Sure, the Timmy doll brought a little comfort, but it wasn't good enough. She needed to hear someone speak...

"Trixie?"

Trixie gasped as she saw Timmy coming up to her. Trixie then grabbed Timmy in a hug as she said, "Where have you been? I've missed you so much! Come on, maybe we can go get something..."

"Trixie, stop!" Timmy called as Trixie stopped in her tracks in confusion. She noticed Timmy had a slight frown. "All this time, whenever I go away from you, you start having a nervous breakdown."

"Timmy, I'm fine, real-" Trixie started.

"No, Trixie, you're not fine! You're not fine at all." Timmy frowned. "I'm really concerned about you... please, don't deny it any more... I wish you would just let me in... and tell me your feelings..."

Trixie raised an eyebrow as she suddenly just felt the need... to talk to him. Timmy truly was being concerned for her well-being... and she felt she needed to talk.

"All right... I guess I'll tell you..." Trixie said as she sat down next to Timmy. "All my life, I've always been such a... lonely girl. Sure, I have my parents. Sure, I have a lot of fans surrounding me complimenting me, saying how pretty I am. Sure, I have people like Veronica, Tad and Chad, but... are they really friends?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he intently listened to Trixie. Now, Timmy knew that Trixie always had a hidden tomboy side, but this is the first time she was revealing that she didn't like being as popular as she let on.

"I really like to get away from them, but at the same time, I love the attention, because... well, I guess you can say someone actually pays attention to me... like you do..." Trixie explained.

"But why are you sad?" Timmy asked, curiously.

"Because..." Trixie sighed. "I guess you can say I'm miserable, but how can I be? I've got a good life. I'm rich. I have rich parents, they look after me pretty well. The popular kids love me, everybody is a huge fan of me... heck, you are too. You're not the first boy who tried to get with me, you know."

"Yeah..." Timmy nodded. "I realize."

"But you know what... you have a better life. Nobody pays attention to the geeks and nobody wants to hang out with them. Sometimes, Timmy... I envy you in a way." Trixie said. "I hate to be alone, but yet I want to be alone... with some good company... somebody who takes good care of me and is concerned for me... like you're doing now."

Trixie smiled a bit. "So, in a way, I'm happy... and yet, I'm sad. Timmy, you and I are the last people in the universe... as far as you and I both know... and the reason I ask you to tell me I'm pretty is to make me feel better about myself..."

"Are you afraid people would call you... ugly?" Timmy asked. "Because I really don't think you are."

Trixie giggled a little as she hugged Timmy. "You're clueless Timmy, but you're sweet at the same time. You know what's strange? When I first started out in kindergarten, I wanted to make friends like you... and for the first few days, I did make a few friends... one of them was a boy with a pink hat, sort of like yours. I think we both played together in the sand castles for a while... I think we were friends for about a month or so... but then I was selected as most popular and we started to drift apart... I never saw that boy again... but I wish I could talk to him..." Trixie sighed. "I wonder whatever happened to that boy in the pink hat..."

Timmy just stared at Trixie with a dumbfounded look as he pointed to his pink hat. Trixie looked up to Timmy. "Yes, Timmy, I think your hat is okay, but I'm trying to remember who that boy I met in kindergarten was."

Timmy groaned as he said, "That's okay... truth be told, I had a friend in kindergarten too, I think I had a crush on her for sometime over the month. We both hung out and laughed together, we were like the best of friends. One day, something came up, and we never spoke to each other again."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Trixie said. "Who was she?"

Timmy, again, stared at Trixie dumbfounded as Trixie blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Timmy said. "Anyway, listen, Trixie, I don't know if it'll help, but... even if you are the prettiest, you're not really lonely... if you actually let somebody into your life... I'm sure they can give you a chance so you won't be lonely..."

"I suppose..." Trixie said, and paused. "There was one girl I knew..."

"Oh? Who?" Timmy asked, though he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Her name is Timantha... she was a pretty feminine girl, BUT she was a... hidden tomboy... she liked everything boys did... and Timmy, if you promise NOT to tell anybody I told you... I liked everything boys did too... so me and Timantha naturally got along fine together..."

"You and Timantha must have been close..." Timmy paused.

"Yeah... I wish I could see her again... it would be pretty cool, just to hang out and see her... but she just disappeared, and I never saw her again... if only I had another chance to speak to her again..." Trixie paused.

Timmy paused as he sighed. He knew he had to say the truth... but he had to do it slow as he noticed a clothing shop. "Trixie, come with me."

Trixie blinked in confusion, but decided to follow Timmy into the store.

* * *

Inside the store, as Timmy took off his pink hat, he asked, "What did Timantha look like?"

"Well... she had straight brown hair..." Trixie started to describe as Timmy started to whisper into a watch.

"Like this?" Timmy pointed to his hair, which was now straightened like Timantha's.

"Hmm-hmm." Trixie nodded. "She also had a pink bow."

"Like this one?" Timmy said as he put on a pink bow, representing Timantha's hair style...

"Yep." Trixie nodded as she looked up. "She was also wearing a pink shirt and skirt..."

Timmy jumped from behind a rack as he grabbed those clothes and changed into them quickly as he came out. "Like these?"

"Yeah..." Trixie smiled. "You know, you look like the splitting image of... Tim... anth..."

Trixie finally put two and two together as she stared at Timmy for a long time, holding an "aaaa" in her mouth. Timmy coughed as he said, "Hi, Trixie..."

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. The Kiss

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Timmy and Trixie, the former back in his own clothing, were walking together out in the streets as Trixie laughed a little.

"So, the whole 'dress as a girl' thing was a bet by your friends?" Trixie asked.

"Pretty much." Timmy said, doing a good job at covering his little lie. "You see, part of it was a bet, and the other part was so I could get into the mindset of a girl, wondering what they would like, just so I knew what I could get on your birthday..."

"So, that meeting up with me in my boy disguise in the comic book store was..." Trixie started.

"Mere coincidence. I didn't even know you liked some of the stuff I liked until I saw you outside the popularity circle." Timmy explained as they sat down on a bench together. "So, I made up the Timantha thing and we started becoming friends."

"Why didn't you stay as Timantha until after the whole birthday party thing?" Trixie asked in curiosity.

"I figured it wouldn't be fair if I just came as Timantha... and it wouldn't be right, because then I'd have to be a girl for the rest of my life... I figured if I wanted to impress you OR if you wanted to have a real friend, I'd just come as myself." Timmy sighed. "Besides, from what I've learned from you, any gift given to you by the unpopulars just gets chucked in the fire."

"As much as I don't want to do it... yeah." Trixie shrugged. "But Timmy, you're too special to me to ever be chucked into a fire. I would never roast a human being."

"That's good..." Timmy sighed in relief.

Trixie then smiled as she hugged Timmy really hard. "Still, I can't believe that my first real best friend was right beside me all along... and it's the boy that I actually... don't mind coming up to me every once in a while."

"And every time you yell for the police when I do so much as wave hi to you?" Timmy frowned in a deadpan voice.

"I only do that so I could cover my real feelings..." Trixie said. "That, and your neighborhood was rumored to be the most dangerous."

"Dangerous, how?" Timmy said, nervously glancing.

"For one thing, unusual stuff always happens around your neighborhood. I don't know why, but all things always go over to your house... it's like there's magic in the air or something." Trixie said.

Timmy yelped as he glanced over to a nervous green and pink awnings with eyes, who glanced at each other nervously. Trixie shrugged. "Eh, but for all I know, secretly you're the richest kid and can really afford all that stuff."

Timmy sighed in relief as did the green and pink awnings, but Trixie didn't notice as Timmy said, "Trixie, do you think you're ever alone?"

Trixie paused as she looked up in the sky. "All the time, I always thought I was..."

Trixie then looked into Timmy's eyes. "But being alone with you... I think I feel... happier."

Timmy's face smiled as he said, "Aw, shucks."

"Timmy, I know it's crazy because we're just recently hanging out... but... I do think I love you... and this isn't a forced love or bragging love... I think that... in my heart..." Trixie started. "Call me a loon... but being here with you... I'm really happy. Sure, hanging with my fans and my not-so-true friends make me happy... but is it REALLY real love? Like the love we're sharing right now?"

"Is it?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy... let me try a little experiment." Trixie said as she cupped his face.

"Trixie?" Timmy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sh... don't talk... just let me do this." Trixie shushed him as she leaned closer.

Timmy could hardly believe it. Is this really happening?

Trixie and Timmy's faces met as their lips met in a kiss. Timmy couldn't believe it at first, but he smiled in the kiss as he kissed Trixie back. It was...

Trixie could hardly believe she was doing this, either... if anybody saw her doing this with an unpopular boy, especially Timmy Turner, she'd be kicked out of the popularity group for sure... but to her, things like popularity didn't matter. She was feeling something for Timmy Turner, and she liked it. The next things that clouded her mind were, 'I wonder if I would be a good Mrs. Turner?'.

After about a couple minutes of a kiss, they parted for air as Timmy smiled. Trixie smiled. "I'm sure you felt a spark in my kiss?"

"Oh yeah..." Timmy sighed.

Trixie giggled. "I think I felt it too. Timmy?"

"Hm?" Timmy looked up.

"I don't ever want to be a part from you... but if everyone else came back... I know it won't last forever..." Trixie sighed.

"So, if everyone came back, we won't be like this?" Timmy looked down.

"Afraid not." Trixie sighed. "There's just no way..."

Timmy paused as he got an idea. "Maybe there is a way..."

Trixie looked up to Timmy in confusion as Timmy said, "You always did the boy disguise, right? Well, keep using that boy disguise and we can still hang out..."

Trixie's eyes sparkled in delight. "Of course! Then we won't have to worry about social peers breathing down our necks, to them, I'll just be another geek if I wear the boy disguise. Timmy, for once in your life, you're a genius!"

Trixie then started kissing Timmy in a happy kiss as Timmy smiled.

From nearby, Cosmo and Wanda looked as Wanda said, "Wow, Timmy sure knows how to say the right things today..."

"Yeah..." Cosmo sighed. "So romantic..."

As soon as they departed, Trixie yawned a little bit as Timmy asked, "Getting a little tired."

Trixie nodded. "I would like to go home to my bed..."

"I'll lead the way, my princess..." Timmy said as they walked back to Trixie's home, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Good night, Timmy. I hope everybody comes back... sure, it'll be nice to hang with you, but I don't mind seeing other people again..." Trixie sighed as she laid her head down.

"Good night, Trixie. Hopefully, we have the chance to hang out again." Timmy smiled as he kissed Trixie's cheek.

She giggled as Timmy shut the door. Trixie closed her eyes. She hoped everyone came back, but that moment with Timmy... it was now pretty special to her... for the first time, she didn't snap crazy from being alone... Timmy knew what to say to her, and gave her a lot of comfort... she knew one thing, if people came back, she'd have to hang out at the popular crowd again... but if what Timmy says is true...

Trixie smiled as she closed her eyes. Maybe she could try the boy disguise...

* * *

"That was pretty sweet of you, sport." Wanda said as she, Cosmo and Timmy were walking/floating back home.

"Yeah..." Timmy said. "But you know what? I think we should go back to the way things were now..."

"But Timmy, you have something GREAT with Trixie going on. You're going to give that up?" Cosmo said in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, I like this side of Trixie... but I feel she'd be better with other people surrounding her... and if she wants me, it's her choice." Timmy shrugged. "For now though, I think it's time I do this. I wish everything went back to the way it was."

"And Trixie?" Wanda asked.

"Well, I don't want to wish away our special moment... maybe when you grant the wish, when she wakes up, have her believe it to be a dream. Whether she believes it or not... well, that's up to her." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as they put their wands up and granted the wish.

* * *

Trixie yawned as she got up. It was the strangest dream she ever had...

Yet, at the same time, her thoughts couldn't help but go back to Timmy Turner. She and Timmy seemed to have something good going in her dreams... she paused as she was wondering why she was thinking about Timmy, and how being alone with him felt right...

She paused as she smiled. Maybe her love for the boy was stronger than she thought... still, Timmy Turner as Timantha... an interesting theory... maybe it was a hint...

She nodded as she heard her father say, "Trixie, sweetheart, breakfast!"

Trixie smiled as she got up. Maybe, when she got a chance, maybe she could try to be alone with Timmy... at least the Timmy in her dream gave her a great idea...

* * *

And there is the third chapter! How was it? Only one more chapter to go, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Conclusion

Okay, everybody, here we go with the final chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at Dimmsdale Elementary, Timmy was seen hanging out with Chester and AJ as they were entering Mr. Crocker's class, Timmy sighed in relief as AJ asked, "Sorry about last night, dude, but you have to understand the whole couples thing..."

"Still pretty funny that you tried another attempt to get Trixie though." Chester smiled.

"Yeah..." Timmy shrugged as they glanced towards Trixie, who was still posing for the other fans as Trixie was giving a smile to them. Timmy couldn't help but notice the hurt in her eyes when she was hanging with her fans... however, the moment Trixie and Timmy's eyes met, Trixie's looked like it changed into hope for just a split second, before turning into her usual not-caring attitude.

Timmy then turned to Chester and AJ as he continued, "But who knows? Maybe there is another side of Trixie we're not seeing."

"Nah!" Chester and AJ shook their heads.

"Timmy, give up on her already..." AJ said. "It's becoming obvious she doesn't care about you in the slightest... why keep trying?"

Timmy paused. "Because I know there's a side to her that likes some of the things we like... and I won't give up until she decides to reveal it."

Chester and AJ sighed, somehow not believing Timmy as Chester said, "Dude is toast."

All of a sudden, Mr. Crocker appeared as he gave a big smirk. "Good news, class! Today is Romantic Lab Partner Day! So... CHOOSE YOUR PARTNERS!"

Crocker gave a smirk as a heart disco ball, the same one as the one from the ice rink, appeared and started spinning around. How Crocker managed to afford this, Timmy didn't even question.

Sure enough, AJ and Chester panicked as AJ said, "Quick, Chester, get the romantic lab partners kit!"

Chester nodded as he quickly took out a lunch bag, put it on his face, and the blonde wig appeared on Chester as Chester ran up to AJ. "Sorry again, dude, but you're on your own."

As Chester and AJ decide to run off, Timmy looked around nervously as other kids were being partnered up. As usual, Timmy did not have a partner, which Crocker was happy to point out.

"Well, Turner, it appears you don't seem to have a partner. It's such a shame... for YOU!" Crocker smiled as he was about to fish for his F inker.

"I'll be his partner."

Crocker dropped his F inker as everybody, even Timmy, turned towards the classroom. A shocked Veronica stared with eyes wide open as Crocker said to an unusually calm Trixie, "What was that you said, Miss Tang. I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said, I'll be Timmy Turner's partner." Trixie sighed. Tad and Chad's eyes popped wide-opened in shock as they were with their partners.

Crocker paused as he laughed, "Oh, Miss Tang, you are such a joker... wouldn't you rather have..." Crocker then pulled a rock out from his pocket. "...this rock as your partner?"

Trixie glared at Crocker for a minute before she said, "If it's the same to you, I'd rather work with a HUMAN BEING than an INANIMATE OBJECT!"

Crocker stared in shock... as he sighed in defeat. "Your funeral."

Crocker then turned around as he started muttering to himself something about how 'Turner getting Trixie through his FAIRY GODPARENTS', spasming when he yelled the word out loud.

Trixie had no idea what Crocker was talking about, but she shrugged as she started to go over to Timmy.

"NO, TRIXIE!"

Trixie noticed Veronica grabbing her ankle as Veronica cried, "Are you mad? He is, like, the most unpopular boy in school!"

"Maybe I am mad... but then again, maybe I'm not." Trixie said as she shook Veronica off her leg as she sat next to Timmy. "Besides, it's only for one thing..." Timmy noticed Trixie sliding a piece of paper into his science notebook. "It doesn't mean anything... besides, you may say he's going to be a test subject."

Whilst everybody was distracted, Timmy took out the paper from the notebook and read it silently.

_'Timmy Turner,_

_After school, meet me by the shade of the third tree in the park. I want to talk to you about something._

_Trixie Tang._

_PS, sorry ahead of time for the things I'm about to do to you.'_

As Timmy put the note aside, Trixie smirked as she took out a little beaker. "Timmy, drink this."

Timmy nervously drank the potion as he felt himself feeling bloated as the class was staring in awe and laughing at him.

* * *

After a bit of a humiliating day at school, Timmy was waiting by the shade of the third tree in the park, waiting for Trixie as Cosmo and Wanda appeared as green and pink squirrels as Wanda said, "Must have been a tough day, huh?"

"Yeah, I was humiliated by Trixie, but at least she knows what she's doing was wrong..." Timmy shrugged. "Maybe she just did it to keep up appearances..."

"But why do you think Trixie wants to see YOU?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Who knows... maybe it's something important..." Timmy then looked up. "Oh, here she comes now."

As Cosmo and Wanda climbed up the tree, Trixie arrived as she sat next to Timmy, sighing, "Again, I'm really sorry I did those things..."

"Not your fault. This stuff happens all the time." Timmy shrugged as he laid down against the base of the tree. "Guess I should be used to it by now. Anyway, Trixie, why did you want to see me?"

"Well..." Trixie sighed. "Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You have been on my mind since last night, and it's been driving me nuts! Usually when you're on my mind, it's never for more than two or three minutes. Now... I feel like we've known each other for our whole lives."

Timmy just stared silently as Trixie continued, "Timmy Turner, I think I may have... feelings for you, but I don't know what yet."

_"Maybe... love?"_ Timmy thought, but he actually said, "Keep going..."

"I guess what I want to say is..." Trixie sighed. "Timmy Turner, I don't think I want to be a popular girl anymore. I mean, I like to be social and I like attention, but... popularity doesn't mean snobbish... popularity is an abstract term, isn't it?"

"So... are you trying to tell me... you love me?" Timmy asked.

"Well... no." Trixie said. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But, Timmy... I would like to be friends with you... just both of us, hanging out and talking to each other for a while... if it turns out I do like you... maybe I'll be ready to be your girlfriend."

Timmy paused as he smiled a bit. Trixie hugged Timmy as she asked, "Will that be okay with you, my little short guy?"

Timmy hugged her back. "It'll be just fine... my tall blue-eyed princess."

Trixie giggled as the two embraced each other... and she smiled. Maybe in time, Trixie won't be so lonely anymore...

Even Cosmo and Wanda, who were watching from the trees, found this moment cute. Wanda smiled as she said, "You know, Cosmo, maybe Trixie isn't... TOO bad."

"Yeah..." Cosmo said as he shrugged. "But then again... I guess all's well that ends well, right?"

Timmy and Trixie then sat down together as they watched the sun go into a set... for Trixie Tang, it was to be the beginning of a great friendship...

But to Timmy Turner, this was going to be the beginning of him and Trixie falling in love with each other...

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's the end of this story! Final thoughts overall, I thought this story was all right... it gave me a little new experience with a fandom, and I originally wanted to do this story as a one-shot, rather than four chapters... but I think this decision I made was pretty good... so, I think this was an all right story... as for a sequel, I'm probably not going to make one... you guys are free to do so, though, if you have the inspiration.

Now, I will do one more Fairly Oddparents fanfic that'll be a one-shot... when that'll be, I don't know... but keep your eyes out. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest away!

Thank you all for reading, have a great day!


End file.
